


Everybody Loves Lizzie

by PirateMarvelite



Series: Hope/Lizzie/Landon [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Gay, Idiots in Love, Lizzie Saltzman - Freeform, Love Confessions, Magic, OT3, Polyamory Negotiations, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateMarvelite/pseuds/PirateMarvelite
Summary: “Lizzie.” she suddenly is pulled back into reality. “Were you even listening?” Landon inquires.“Sorry, I spaced out for a moment,” she responds without a quip. Hope and Landon glance at each other, it’s unusual for Lizzie to not have a comeback.“Landon and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us later.” Hope chimed in.“You want me to crash your date with the Hobbit?”
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Hope/Lizzie/Landon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843804
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Everybody Loves Lizzie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PirateMarvelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateMarvelite/gifts).



> lesbian rights!!!!

Lizzie was rather annoyed today because once again, Landon had thrown himself into danger and she and Hope had to rescue him. “Speak of the devil,” she says as the boy walks in, with Hope Mikaelson by his side.

“It’s good to see you too, Lizzie.” Landon deadpanned, pretending to be offended. She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Morning, Lizzie.” Hope beams at her and Lizzie’s heart skips a beat. Nobody knew this but since the Game, Lizzie has been harboring a crush on Hope Mikaelson. She hadn’t even told Josie and that’s saying something. But her crush was impossible because Hope was dating the Mophead. 

“Lizzie.” she suddenly is pulled back into reality. “Were you even listening?” Landon inquires.

“Sorry, I spaced out for a moment,” she responds without a quip. Hope and Landon glance at each other, it’s unusual for Lizzie to not have a comeback.

“Landon and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us later.” Hope chimed in.

“You want me to crash your date with the Hobbit?” Lizzie asked. Landon rolls his eyes but is smiling and Hope sends her a disapproving look. “I guess I’ll take one for the team and make sure there aren’t any teen pregnancies.”

Hope ignores the last statement and says “Great, we’ll meet you at the old mill at 11.”

“I’ll be there,” Lizzie replies and Hope leads Landon away.

That was odd, Lizzie thinks to herself. She doesn’t even think Landon likes her, Hope might have convinced him to invite her but what’s her goal? Whatever it is, Lizzie hopes she won’t have to be a third-wheel the entire time.

As she’s thinking about this, Josie sits down next to her. It’s the first time since the attempted merge that they’ve talked. Lizzie doesn’t know how to feel about it. “Lizzie, I’m sorry, I wasn’t myself but I tried to kill you. My own twin, there’s no excuse for that.” Josie says, feeling guilty.

“It’s my own fault, I didn’t see that you were in pain. I was selfish and totally deserved it.”  
“That’s not true and I hate that I made you feel like that. You’ve always been here for me, Lizzie but you’re not a mind reader. I was upset and blamed everything on you. You’re not selfish, you’re the best person I know.” Josie stands up and pulls Lizzie into a hug. 

“I love you, Jo.”

“I love you too.”

“I’m glad because I have something really important to tell you,” Lizzie confessed. “I have a crush on Hope and she invited me to go out with her and Landon.”

Josie doesn’t seem shocked and asks “Do you think maybe Hope and Landon might have an interest in you?” 

“What do you mean?” Lizzie questions. She was puzzled.

“Like a 3-way relationship, you would date both Landon and Hope along with them dating each other,” Josie explains. Lizzie nods in understanding. Could they really want to add her to their relationship? 

“Do you think that’s what they want?” Lizzie asks.

“I think so. How do you feel about it?”

“I know I like Hope, I might be okay with Frodo too,” she replies.

“What time is the date? I want to help you get ready.” Josie gushes enthusiastically, excited to be able to help her sister after everything.

“Eleven,” Lizzie says. 

After help from Josie, Lizzie was finishing the final touches to her outfit when Landon walks in. He stares at her for a second before uttering “Wow, you look beautiful. Not that you don’t look good normally-”

“I get what you mean. And you don’t look so bad yourself, Hobbit.” interrupts Lizzie with a small smile, Landon chuckles and leads her to the old mill where Hope is waiting for them. When Hope sees them, she pulls them both into a bear hug.  
“So, Landon and I planned a picnic for you because we have something important to ask,” Hope confesses. “We both like you.”

“In a more than friend kind of way,” Landon adds.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Lizzie implored.

“It depends,” Landon says “if you’re thinking anything other than we want to date you then no.”

“Do you want to be with us?” Hope asks hopefully. Lizzie wraps her arm around the other girl and kisses her.

“Does that answer your question?” Lizzie says breathily.

“As hot as that was,” Landon states “I’d like in on the fun.” Hope laughs and Lizzie tilts her head down and kisses Landon, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer.

When they break away, Lizzie freezes for a moment. Landon looks concerned and asks “Are you okay, Lizzie?”

“I just realized,” Lizzie states “that I’m dating two short people.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.


End file.
